Summary Scientific and administrative leadership and effective program project management of the HIVRAD is the goal of Core A. The core will oversee scientific progress relative to project aims and milestones and lead scientific efforts in conjunction with the Executive Committee and Scientific Advisory Board. It will coordinate financial management, research program management, regulatory compliance and reporting functions. In addition to coordinating these activities, the Administrative Core will be responsible for promoting and documenting all aspects of scientific, IACUC and financial regulatory compliance at Penn and subcontracting institutions. Staff on this core are located within the administrative offices of Dr. Shaw, thus taking advantage of a highly experienced and integrated management team. The University of Pennsylvania provides infrastructure support for administration, information technology, and human resources, and also provides dedicated pre- and post- award units to expedite the work. Penn will provide this support for the HIVRAD. A highly functional administrative core will contribute to and facilitate the successful advancement of the proposed science. Specific aims of Core A are to: (i) provide scientific and administrative leadership and program coordination; (ii) ensure timely financial accounting and reporting; (iii) ensure regulatory compliance with all institutional and federal research guidelines; and (iv) develop and implement an HIVRAD communications and data sharing plan.